The Zodaic
by BandGeek99
Summary: What if there were two Zodiacs? What HORRORS shall befall the Chosen Children! How will the cope with the heavy burden! Oh, crap, I sound like Shigure... TohruKyo, Taiora, Mimato, Takari. Kind of AU, crossover with Fruits Basket
1. IntoChapter One

**Coping**

**Me: Hey, it's me again! I recently started getting into Fruits Basket, and at Volume Seventeen, I came up with this idea. That's as far as I've read, so I have no idea if any of this stuff is gonna be true or not…**

**Kenny, the DISCLAIMER please!**

**Kenny: (sighs) BandGeek does not own Kyo or Tohru or Tai or Sora or Shigure or TK or-**

**Me: GET TO THE POINT!**

**Kenny: (glares) The point is, BandGeek doesn't own Fruits Basket or Digimon. Believe me- she tried to buy them, but, uh, ended up in a body cast because of it.**

**Me: (blushes in embarrassment) Don't bring that up!**

**Ah, well! My Fruba/Digimon Crossover fic!**

**Enjoy!**

Ooo

Dedicated to Josh and Dylan, the two guys that I absolutely adore for being cute and a good friend. Also dedicated to Becka, my fellow Fruits Basket fan. I luv u guys!

Ooo

The Prologue

A figure walked through the drizzle to the "outside" home of Shigure Sohma and company. He approached the door and knocked.

Ooo

Shigure was in his room working on a new book when the door opened and Yuki's head poked inside. "Gure-nii, you have a visitor. He says he's our cousin Gennai. Is that right?"

Shigure waved Yuki out without an answer and went down to the living room where his guest was waiting.

Gennai was dressed in a very Jedi Knight-esque way, with his brown robe tied around his waist with rope. He smiled meekly. "Shigure. Long time, no see."

Shigure grinned. "I've missed you, cousin Gennai. So what brings you here?"

Gennai looked around the room, making sure that they were alone. "It's about the Chosen Children. They're Zodiac members," he said in a hushed tone.

Shigure let out a bark-like laugh. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now, seriously, why are you here?"

Gennai looked annoyed. "Shigure, I'm not kidding! They're members of the Zodiac!"

Shigure's smile dropped right off of his face. "Dear me. Do they know yet?"

"Not a word. I'm having you tell them. I've already transferred Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru's records to Odaiba High School and I've got you an apartment."

Shigure nodded and smiled again, closing his eyes. "I'm glad everything is taken care of, I…" He realized that Gennai was implying that _he_ go to Odaiba. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Gennai sighed as Shigure went into a short rant. When it showed no signs of stopping, he slapped his cousin upside the head, which shut him up.

Shigure sat down on the couch and took a few deep breathes. "How long until we have to leave for Odooba?"

Gennai sighed. This was gonna be a pretty piece of work.

000

Chapter One

Kyo smiled in his sleep. He was having a beautiful dream which involved him and Tohru. They were outside in the fields watching the clouds go by, and when she hugged him, he stayed in his human form. She was coming closer and closer and-

"Kyo, you lazy ass, get up!" Yuki said, shoving his cousin.

"Why now?"

"We're leaving."

"Wha-"

"Tohru packed while you were sleeping."

Kyo felt a warm feeling of gratefulness wash over him as he slid out of bed and pulled on some jeans. Tohru was so nice to him.

"Hatori is gonna pick us up in ten minutes, _please_ be ready by then." Yuki said and closed the door.

Kyo traded his pajama top for a red and black tee-shirt and a black sweatshirt and, after making sure his beads were still on, headed downstairs to the kitchen.

000

Tohru flipped the eggs in the pan and checked on the biscuits in the oven. This was their last day at Shigure's house for what seemed like it would be a while.

Yuki entered the room and sat down at the kitchen table. He smiled at Tohru when he saw her put a plate for Kyo and another for Shigure into the microwave to stay warm. She was just so considerate.

Tohru smiled at Yuki and put down a plate in front of him. On it was a breakfast biscuit that was sliced in half; in between the both sides was an egg, some cheddar cheese, and a sausage patty.

"Thanks, Tohru," Yuki said, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome, it was no problem. It _is_ our last day here, after all…"

The two exchanged glances and turned away. Yuki took a bite out of his sandwich and Tohru started washing dishes.

"This is very good," Yuki said quietly, wiping the yolk off of his face with a napkin.

"Thanks."

There was the sound of socks slipping on the wooden floor and Kyo entered the room, grabbing the posts of the door for support. "What's for breakfast?"

Tohru smiled. Same old Kyo; he was still the man she loved.

000


	2. Tai

**Okay, it's been forever. I'm sorry…**

**I haven't read volume 18 yet, so this is from seventeen on. Okay? Okay. **

**This was originally just something I was doing in my spare time, but it kind of evolved into this… heh… If you have plot suggestions, I'll take 'em! I'm open to 'em all! (Other than, "just stop" that is!)**

**So, without further ado, I present, "Chapter Two" of "Zodiac". **

**Dedicated to Bldlf (who I may not mention much in my stories, but is VEEEEEERY present in my e-mails!).**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

Tai bounced a soccer ball from his knee to his head to his knee again. The seventeen-year-old hadn't changed much. He still loved soccer.

"Hey, look, new kids!" someone shouted from the pathway winding through the park.

Tai, naturally, looked over, not paying attention to the soccer ball which he had kicked in the new kids' direction.

The black and white sphere soared over kids' heads and hit one of the three new kids' head.

"Oh, my God!" Tai gasped and bolted towards his victim.

As he approached he saw a girl with long brown hair and aquamarine eyes and a boy with grey-black hair and violet eyes were hunched over their companion, the one whom Tai had hit with the ball.

The victim was dressed in a red tee-shirt with khaki shorts and a black sweatshirt tied around his waist. He had bright red hair (much like Sora), but his eyes were currently closed, meaning Tai couldn't see what color his eyes were.

"Kyo, Kyo-kun, wake up!" the girl was urging, shaking his shoulder a few times.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, is he okay?!" Tai asked, dropping to his knees beside the boy.

"Yes, I think he'll be okay," the grey-haired boy answered. "Look, he's already waking up."

Indeed, the red-head was aroused from his state of unconsciousness. "What the hell…"

"I'm sorry, dude," Tai said, helping the newcomer off of the ground.

"What- who are you?"

"Um, I'm Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai. You guys are new around here, right?"

The red head glared. "I'm Kyo Sohma, this is my cousin Yuki Sohma and our friend Tohru Honda. And yes, we are new here."

Tai broke into a grin. "Hey, where're you from? I've lived here my whole life."

"We're from a small town about an hour from here," Yuki replied, smiling. "We just arrived today."

"Oh! Well, you wanna come over my apartment or something sometime? I've got soccer tonight and band practice tomorrow, but the night after that works," he said, drawing up his schedule in his head.

"That sounds like fun!" Tohru said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Kyo shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets and Yuki laughed. "That sounds great," he said, looking genuinely happy somebody wanted to associate with him and be his friend.

"Cool! Do you know which school you're transferring to?" Tai asked.

"I think we'll be going to Odaiba High School," Yuki said in response, racking his brains.

"Yes, we'll be starting tomorrow," Tohru said, smiling widely. "Will we see you there?"

"Bright and early! Or, well, as early as my internal clock allows me to wake up," he said, blushing slightly.

"We know someone else who's a bit of a sleepyhead," Yuki jabbed his finger at Kyo, whose cat-like side was entranced in some pigeons.

Tai and Tohru burst out in laughter, causing Kyo to look around and say, "Whowhatwhenwhere?"

"Nothing, Kyo-kun," Tohru said through giggles. "Nothing at all."

He gave her a funny look and was about to say something when a whistle cut through the air.

"ALL RIGHT YOU ANIMALS! ON THE FIELD!"

"Who is _that_?" Kyo asked, baffled.

"That would be my soccer coach," Tai answered, raising up a single finger and tipping it sideways.

"KAMIYA, YOU LAZY BUM, GET ON THE FIELD! IF YOU DON'T DO IT NOW, YOU'LL BE RUNNIN' LAPS, YA BUM YA!"

Tai winced and said, "I gotta go, sorry, guys." He waved and ran off towards the soccer field, his coach screaming all the way.

Kyo closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head in a very nonchalant way and said, "He was really weird."

Tohru slapped him lightly on the arm. "Kyo, that's not very nice!"

He shrugged. "Whatever. He was still weird."

Tohru looked after the soccer player, a thoughtful look on her face. "I thought he was very nice."

Kyo felt a tug from his heart but he ignored it. It was no use; he could never be with her.

000

THE NEXT DAY…

Sora knocked on the front door of the Kamiya's apartment, which was promptly answered by Tai himself. He called back inside, "Bye, Mom, I'm going!" and shut the door behind him. He then turned to his friend. "Hey, Sor!"

She smiled and said, "Well, you're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to tell you about these new guys I met yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, two guy cousins and a girl friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, girl-space-friend. They aren't romantically involved, I think."

"Oh," Sora said, breathing a sigh of relief. "If either of the guys is cute I might just pounce."

The two laughed, knowing that Sora didn't mean it.

They were about halfway down the hall when a man in the traditional dress emerged from his apartment and rammed into Sora, as his nose was buried in a book.

"Nyaa!" she exclaimed, falling on top of Tai, who caught her with his quick reflexes.

The man looked up and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I'm _so_ sorry, it was an accident!"

Sora laughed. "That's alright. I've endured worse."

Tai gave him a thoughtful look. "Are you new around here? I've never seen you before…"

"Yes, I'm Shigure Sohma. I just moved in with my cousins and their friend."

"Shigure-kun, who's at the door?" someone asked, leaving the apartment and stepping into the hall.

"Oh, Momiji, it's out new neighbors," Shigure said brightly.

The blonde boy looked like he was in seventh grade at the oldest and was blonde, causing him to resemble Matt an awful lot. "_Guten Morgen!_" he said cheerily. "I'm Momiji Sohma! Pleased to meet you!"

Tai gave him a thoughtful look. "Are you Kyo and Yuki's cousin?"

Momiji nodded and grinned. "Yupsie-daisies! That's me! You must be Tai."

Tai nodded. "This is my friend Sora."

"What grade are you in, hun?" Sora asked, thinking she was talking to a younger kid.

"I'm in tenth grade!" Momiji said, smiling.

A bewildered look overcame Sora. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, I thought you were… younger. I'm sorry!"

Momiji laughed. "That's okay, I get it a lot. People mistake me because of my size." He smiled sweetly. "You remind me of Tohru-kun. You're so nice!"

"Th-thank you, Momiji," she said, not quite knowing what to say.

Tai put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll like Tohru a lot. She really is very nice."

A frown furrowed Sora's brow. "She's named Tohru? Isn't that usually a guys' name?"

Tai scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, but, well…"

"Her father named her," Yuki said, sidestepping Shigure to enter the hall. "He wanted her to be tough, but she turned out exactly the opposite. It's all for the better, though, I suppose. She's really turned this family around."

Sora and Tai eyed their fellow Junior funnily.

"No, we weren't criminal or anything!" Yuki said quickly, holding up his hands. "It's just, well, we weren't exactly very close…"

Tai nodded.

"Yuki, Momiji! We have Hatsuharu-san, let's go!" Tohru said, emerging from the apartment with Kyo and another boy behind her. She paused and grinned at Tai. "Hello, Taichi-kun! Who's your friend?" 

"I'm Sora Takenouchi. Pleased to meet you," Sora said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Tohru Honda." She shook Sora's hand uncertainly and said, "I'm very happy to meet you. Tai seemed like such a nice person, and if you're his friend, then you must be nice, too."

Sora smiled and gave Tai a hug. "Yeah. He pretends to be tough, but really he's just a big teddy bear."

"Since when did I pretend to be tough?" he asked, his handsome features screaming, "I'm confuzzled!"

"Since always whenever some guy tried to talk to me and when you and Mattie boy disagreed. That's when you got tough," she answered matter-of-factly.

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

Yuki introduced Hatsuharu to them and Tai introduced Sora. The group was soon trekking away to school, leaving Shigure behind, leaning against a doorframe.

Hatori poked his head out from the next apartment over. "Gure-san, are you okay?"

"Mm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Those were two of the second Zodiac members."

Hatori looked after the happy group. "Really? They just seem so… happy."

"It's only because they don't know."

Hatori glanced back at the author. "I don't know, Shigure. I just don't know."

000

**Whoo! I'm done with the chapter! (wipes sweat from face) I'm sorry that it took so much time. I've got play practice three nights a week and evil teachers. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, all the same.**

**I'm thinking of writing a play with some of my friends. We want a bunch of kids sucked into a computer game from all over the place to defeat the villain, who is the UniCorn. And the best part is, THERE'S GUYS PRETENDING TO BE FROM THE TWILIGHT ZONE! We're gonna have strobe lights and everything! Beast! (That means "sick nasty awesome!")**

**Do you like the idea? (Private message me if you do!)**

**I'll try to update soon, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**BANDGEEK**


	3. The Rest of Them

Okay, I'm back

**Okay, I'm back. What more can I say? I've been working on my Twilight story (OH MY CARLISLE! 20 Ways to Annoy Twilight People) which I've heard from friends and reviewers is hilarious, and I've been working on "Duchess" too.**

**I've actually been watching the Fruits Basket anime. It's pretty cool. Here are some funny quotes from episode three (aka the one I'm watching now).**

**FAVE FRUBA QUOTE:**

**(When Tohru is walking home from work in the woods, Kyo comes out to walk her home. Tohru didn't see him, heard him come up behind her, and hit him with her bag because she thought he was a perv or something.)**

**TOHRU: I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I only hit you because I thought you were a stalker.**

**KYO: Oh, great.**

**And…**

**(the next morning at breakfast…)**

**SHIGURE: So, Kyo, I heard you gave Tohru quite a scare last night when you were on the prowl. (sings) Kyo is a stalk-er! Kyo is a stalk-er!**

**KYO: YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT, SHUT UP!**

**Anywho, I've updated! Yay! (claps hands)**

**KENNY: Here's the disclaimer. BandGeek doesn't own either Fruits Basket or Digimon. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and Toei. Sorry.**

**ME: Aw, Kenny, you've given the disclaimer without me asking! Wait a sec, what did you do this time?**

**KENNY: Um, enjoy! (runs away)**

"There are only four ways to get noticed at Odaiba High School. One, be on the soccer team. Two, be incredibly good looking, three, be in a band, and four, do one or more of the above," Sora said, walking briskly to the cafeteria with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki at lunchtime. "Tai is the captain of the soccer team, he's in Matt's band, and he's incredibly good looking," she added the last part dreamily, her face taking on a dazed look.

Kyo rolled his eyes. Girls…

"You like Kamiya-san, huh?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Dude, don't call him Kamiya-san. He'll kill you," Sora warned.

"Sorry, Sora-chan," Tohru said, blushing.

"Don't use the honorifics, actually. I don't know anyone here who uses them," Sora laughed. "Just call us by our first or last names. Or both, I guess."

"Oh."

The foursome made their way to the cafeteria.

A huge cluster of soccer guys and a group of girls circled Tai and Matt.

"I don't think there's gonna be room for us," poor Yuki said, sweat dropping.

"Nah, we'll be fine," Sora assured him. "OI! TAI! MATT! Make way!"

The two boys looked over, spotted the foursome, and the crowd slowly dissipated.

"How did that happen?" Kyo asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Well, I asked them to go away, and since I was polled as the best looking guy in Odaiba High, they listened and obeyed," Tai said, pulling a chair for Sora up next to him.

"I remember that at our old school," Yuki said, smiling fondly. "All the girls would basically rush to my every need. One time, I had to cross dress for our school festival, and when I was back in regular clothes the girls took the dress I'd wore and cut it into tiny pieces so they could all have a piece."

Matt looked at the new student in awe. "Holy cow, dude. You _cross dressed_? I would _never_ have the guts to do that."

"Hey, remember that time that Tai dressed up as a nun for the middle school play a few years ago? The Sound of Music?" Sora said, taking a bite of her hot dog.

"Oh, yeah, he played Mother Superior," a younger blonde boy exclaimed, joining the group. He was closely followed by a brunette girl, a redheaded boy, a blue-haired boy, and a girl with chestnut hair and pink highlights.

"Hey, guys," Tai said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Hi, Tai," the brunette replied, giving Tai a hug.

"Oh, are you two together?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Um, no," the girl replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "Tai's my older brother. My name is Kari."

"Hi, Kari-chan!"

Sora nudged Tohru in the gut. "What did I say about honorifics?" she hissed.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry!" she said, blushing.

Kari smiled and sat down.

"Who the hell are they?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The red head boy is Koushiro, but we call him Izzy. The boy with the blue hair we call Joe, and the girl with the brown hair and pink highlights is Mimi," Tai said, pointing to each person as they sat down.

Izzy took out a laptop and began typing furiously, then clicking some things, then typing some more.

"Is he _always_ like that?" Yuki asked, putting his sandwich down.

"Um, pretty much," Mimi replied, fixing her eyeliner.

"And Meems is always like _that_," Tai said and the others laughed uproariously.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru gave each other confused looks but turned back to the friends before them.

The rest of the day passed quickly and the trio had arranged with Tai and the others to meet the rest of the Sohmas in the park.

"Good Lord, that's a huge crowd," TK said, looking surprised at the sheer amount of people in the Sohma family.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much," Mimi said, blinking twice.

"HEY! SORA! TAI! OVER HERE!" Momiji yelled, bouncing up and down like a playground ball.

They exchanged looks and the whole group made their way over.

A tall man with longish dark hair approached them. His bangs covered his left eye and his other eye was slightly distant but friendly. "Hello. My name is Hatori."

"I'm Tai and these are my friends," Tai replied, shaking Hatori's hand.

The two "families" were introduced and as they were mingling with each other, Shigure and Hatori made their way to the back of the crowd, away from the others.

"Are they _really_ zodiac members?" Hatori asked, brow furrowing. "I don't buy it, they're all so… friendly."

"Like I said before, it's because they don't know," Shigure said, a small Muska-like smile on his face. "Do you know who that girl is?"

"Which one?"

"The one who looks like Kyo-kun."

"Sora Takenouchi."

"No, Sora Sohma. Her father is a Sohma and her mother died. She's lived with her aunt since she was a baby."

Hatori simply looked at his cousin. "You're kidding me," he said.

"Nope. Her mother died when she was six."

"That's what happened to Kyo…"

"Very good, Hatori!" a new voice said.

"Aayame," Hatori said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, you're right! 'Tis me!" the man said, flipping his silver hair behind him and taking a pose.

Shigure laughed while Hatori rolled his eyes again. "Idiots," he muttered.

"Where were we?" Shigure wondered aloud, now over his fit. "Ah, yes. Sora and Kyo."

"Are they related?" Aayame asked slowly, cocking his head to the left and looking at Shigure with wide-eyed curiosity. He looked like a puppy.

"They're twins. Mr. and Mrs. Sohma didn't know that Sora was a member of the zodiac and sent her to live with her mother's sister in hopes that Kyo and Sora would never meet."

There was silence from the Mabudachi trio until Hatori finally said, "Oh, my God, that _horrible_."

Shigure nodded grimly. "It gets worse."

"Oh, dear me," Aya said, fanning himself with his hand.

"Yep, pretty much. Anyway, Sora wasn't supposed to know she _had_ a brother, and when Kyo moved here, their father demanded that Sora and Mrs. Takenouchi move away," Shigure continued. "He was disgusted to know that his daughter whom we all thought was normal was also a member of the Zodiac."

"What is she?" Aya asked, cocking his head again.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Okay, the end of a chapter. Not very long, but it got the introductions made and you saw how Sora and Kyo are related. Try to guess what animal she is! You'll never know till the next chapter, I suppose. I'm planning on borrowing Cam and Tiffany from one of my other stories (cough-TheDance-cough). La de da de da…**

**Well, since this is done, I'd better post it! (looks at screen) Oh, lookie here! It says that I've made two posts today! YIPEE!! **

**For those of you who are into Twilight, check out my story, "OH MY CARLISLE! 20 Ways to Annoy Twilight People". It's pretty darn funny – my friend, alecluvr46 even printed out "20 Ways to Annoy Bella" and "20 Ways to Annoy Edward" and put them on her binder. If you like Twilight, you'll LOVE my little list!**

**Later, all!**

**--BANDGEEK—**


	4. AW, TAICHI KUN IS A PUPPY!

**THE MONKEY'S UNCLE IS OUT TO GET MEEEEEE! AAAAAAH! (crashes into wall) Jeez, sorry, spazz attack… I've been having a lot of those lately… (grins)**

**Ick… I'm sick!! It's not bad – it's just sinuses. But you have NO IDEA how much that sucks. I'm congested, can't breath through my nose, I can't swallow anything but water – AND I'M HUNGRY!! WAAAAAH!! Oh well… (sighs) I'll survive.**

**Guess what? I'm got my braces on today. How fun. Life can really suck… BUT THEY'RE PURDY!! Pink and lime green. (nods) Yeah, dude!**

**Lately I've been reading a lot more manga. I've just read the first four volumes of "Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances" and it's pretty funny. SOICHIRO AND YUKINO – TRUE LUV 4 EVA!!**

**I'm wicked into "Skip Beat" now, as well. I think Kyoko is just plain hilarious and her delusions just add to her I'm-stuck-in-a-life-that-I'm-trying-to-turn-in-the-other-direction feel. Ren is cute too, in some respects, though I wish his head was a bit bigger because it looks way to small for his body. But they make such a cute couple! Sho is ADORABLE in all ways possible. Squee! He's so awesome! A jerk, sure, but he's awesome!**

**I'm also into a series called "Full Moon Wo Sagashite" and it's AMAZING!! I love the Takuto x Mitsuki pairing. IZUMI IZ HAWT!! Mm…**

**(slaps self) Dah, on track, stay ON TRACK!! I think I have ADD… (shakes head) I'm going to type the chapter now, and forget about a **_**remotely**_** interesting and creative author's note.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah, you know Fruits Basket and Digimon? I do too… but I don't own them.**

**This is dedicated to Becka and Dylan! Good luck on your relationship. Third time's the charm, right? But no making out in the halls! God…**

**000**

It was a beautiful day outside in Odaiba, Japan, and Kyo Sohma was enjoying it. Well, that is, if you can call being in the park practicing fighting skills with Yuki and Hatsuharu "enjoying".

"Is that all you got, pretty boy?" Kyo sneered, laughing at a right front kick he had easily blocked.

Yuki smiled evilly and launched a roundhouse punch to the head.

Kyo ducked out of the head and threw his fist into his cousin's stomach.

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the fist and shoved his arm out of the way before shooting a crescent kick to his opponent's head.

Yuki fell backwards, but pulled himself back up and glared at the redhead with a vengeance. "You think you're so good, don't you, stupid cat?"

"Shut up, rat boy!" Kyo ran at Yuki with all his might and hit him hard in the gut with his elbow.

"Oomph!" Yuki fell back onto the grass once again, but quickly stood back up. He smiled forebodingly and hit Kyo with a tiger's mouth to the throat, then a front to knuckle punch at the face.

Kyo fell back and Yuki grinned. He'd finally won the fight.

Hatsuharu **(whom I will now call Haru)** ran up to Yuki and gave him a hug. "My love… Congratulations…"

Yuki turned red. "Save that for Isuzu, wouldja? I'm not 'your love'."

"Rin already knows I love her, so just calm down."

"Well, could you at least stop hugging me? It's a little weird."

Haru let go of Yuki. "Anything for you, Yuki-kun."

Yuki groaned. Leave it to Haru…

"HEY! HARU, YUKI, KYO!"

Yuki sighed and Haru smiled slightly. Kyo groaned and lay back down on the dirt.

Momiji came bounding into view, a floppy hat covering his blonde head and his huge, lightning-bright smile already in place on his young-looking face.

Kari came after him, trying to keep up in her sandals. "Hey guys!"

"Hello, Kari and Momiji," Yuki said, smiling brightly. "What brings you here?"

"Kari and I are going out to lunch and you three are coming with us!"

"Whaa?! Why do you always make our decisions for us?!" Kyo snapped, standing up and glaring at the blonde bunny.

"But Kyoooooo!" he whined. "Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun, and Rin-san will be there! Plus, Tohru's bringing Matt-sama and TK-sama and their friend Yolie-chan!"

Kyo sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But I'm _not_ going because of you."

Momiji grinned and thought, _"You're right, you're going cuz Tohru's going."_

The group of five slowly made their way out of the park and onto Elm Street, getting looks from people who had watched the martial arts practice.

000

Tohru skipped down the street, humming a little tune as Kisa, Hiro, Matt, TK, and Yolie followed, laughing at a joke Yolie had just made.

They had agreed to meet the others at the Friendly's on the corner of Main and Brook Street, and were currently only a block away from their destination.

"Onee-chan, wait up!" Kisa called, causing Tohru to look around and realize that she was much farther ahead than the others.

"Oops, sorry!" she said, blushing as everyone caught up.

Hiro smiled slightly and looked at the ground as Matt, TK, and Yolie laughed.

"Don't worry, Davis does that all the time," Yolie managed between giggles.

Tohru smiled brightly and the group continued on, discussing unimportant things until they finally reached the restaurant.

Kyo was sitting alone in the booth, obviously waiting for everyone else.

"Hey, Kyo, man, 'sup?" Matt said, waving his hand.

Kyo nodded to the blonde and squished up against the wall so that Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro could squish in next to him.

"Hello, Kyo-kun," Tohru said brightly. "Where are Yuki and Momiji and Kari and Haru?"

"They went to ask if they could drag another table over here. I dunno what happened to them after that."

As if on cue, the said group returned and Haru and Yuki dragged a table against the booth's.

Kari instantly took the seat next to TK and Matt took the seat next to her.

Seating was like so:

(Left side of table): Yolie, TK, Kari, Matt, Yuki, Momiji

(Right side of table): Kyo, Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, Haru

They chatted amongst themselves about unimportant things before Matt said, "You know, I haven't had lunch with my friends like this since before I started going out with Sora."

"You're with Sora?" the Sohmas asked simultaneously.

"Um, yeah? Do you guys have, like, ESP or something?" Matt asked, changing the subject over a double cheeseburger.

"NO! I wouldn't be able to STAND knowing what that damn Yuki's always thinking," Kyo cried, looking rather disgusted.

"I take it you guys don't get along to well," Yolie said, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Hell, no!"

"Language, Kyo, language!" TK said, grinning as he flung a fry in Kyo's direction.

"What was that for, ya little punk?!"

"I'm not a punk!"

"I wouldn't call you a punk if you didn't chuck stuff at me!"

"Would both of you just _shut up!_"

The thirteen year old and the redhead looked over at Kari, who looked officially pissed off beyond all reason.

"Sorry," the both muttered and TK suddenly became entranced in a conversation with Hiro about a new movie that they both wanted to see.

Kyo muttered something nobody else could hear and leaned on his elbow.

Tohru sighed. Kyo was really an idiot sometimes.

"Yuki! My dear brother!"

"Here comes the Idiot Brigade," Haru sighed, squeezing some ketchup onto his chicken plate.

Yuki groaned and dropped his head on the table.

Yolie spoke up. "Who's the Idiot Brigade?"

"My dear lady, I am Yuki's older brother, Aayame Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you," a new voice said.

Yolie looked up and saw an elegant young man, probably in his mid-twenties. He had long silvery hair and wore a long red coat. He somewhat resembled Yuki, so Yolie could see how they were brothers.

"He would be the Idiot Brigade," Yuki sighed.

"Hello, Aayame," Tohru said brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm lovely, Tohru. It's fantastic to see you. Ah, and who are your lovely friends?"

Yuki slumped in his chair, obviously annoyed by the mere presence of his brother, and Kyo turned a light pink, trying to avoid lashing out at his cousin.

Matt reached behind him and shook Aayame's hand. "I'm Yamato Ishida. Please, though, call me Matt."

"Pleasure to meet you, then, Matt."

"I'm Takeru Ishida, but I beg you to call me TK."

"Yeah, only Kari can call you Takeru," Matt snickered.

Kari and TK glared at Matt and said "_Shut_. _Up_."

Matt laughed nervously and then turned back and glumly stared at his burger.

"I'm Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari," Kari said, smiling brightly at Aayame.

"Hikari! What a beautiful name!" Aayame said and went into his own little romantic world. "Would you, by any chance, be in need of a dress? I'd be glad to make one for you, a beautiful dress that would make you irresistible to young TK here and-"

TK and Yuki (who had snuck up behind Aya) smacked him in the head.

Yolie looked on, amused.

"And what's your name, young lady?" Aya asked kindly, to Yolie, smiling his dazzling smile.

"I'm Miyako, but you're welcome to call me Yolie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yolie."

Aya pulled a chair up to the end of the table and struck up a conversation with Momiji and Haru.

Yuki slumped into a seat as Kari watched, somewhat confused.

"Why doesn't Yuki look happy that his big brother's here?" Kari asked Tohru. "It seems kinda weird."

"Yuki doesn't get along too well with Aayame. They weren't close when they were younger, and even though they're trying to bridge the gap, they're just so different…" Tohru trailed off, a frown furrowing her brow.

"Oh, well that… sort of explains it."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention," Aayame suddenly said. "Hatori would like to see you all this afternoon."

"When?" Kisa asked.

"Three o'clock."

Kisa glanced up on the wall clock and saw that it was quarter to three. "OH MY GOD!! It's two forty-five!"

"WHAAAT?!"

Everyone stared at Aayame, who sat in his chair examining the menu. "Oh, yes, I suppose I should have mentioned that sooner…"

"Damn snake, why can't you ever do anything right?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"I wonder where Rin is," Haru wondered, seemingly oblivious to the scene before him, but moving with the flow.

"Oh, yes, I caught her on the sidewalk. She's already on her way to Tori-kun's place," Aayame said.

"Good. I'm glad she's not hurt or lost."

"He never said that," Hiro pointed out, being the pessimist he always was. "He just said that she was going to Hatori's place.

Tohru was alarmed. "Oh my! What if she was hurt on her way there?!" Her mouth spewed out so many "what ifs", Kyo, who was thoroughly aggravated, clamped his hand over her mouth and growled a "let's go."

The reasonably large group left the restaurant and headed down about five blocks to Hatori, Momiji, and Haru's apartment.

000

Tai laid on the couch, one leg slung over the side, the other on the ground, tossing a tennis ball up and down and up and down above him.

Sora stood in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious, and Davis was sitting on the counter, peeling an orange.

The other DDs were scattered about, and Hatori and Rin sat in the living room with Shigure. By there feet were to comatose figures, the figures of a teenager named Tiffany and a teenager named Cam.

"Are you sure you had to knock them out like that?" Rin asked, looking at the sleeping teens.

"Yes," said Hatori, lighting a cigarette. "Otherwise they'd find out about us and we can't risk it, especially when Akito's as edgy as he is."

Rin shrugged and stared back out the window.

Shigure, who was, understandably, reading a book, looked up and called, "Sora, when is dinner going to be ready?"

"In, like, forty-five minutes," she replied wearily. "Now be a man, suck it up, and wait!"

Tai snickered and almost knocked Ken in the head with the tennis ball.

"Whoa, watch it!" the former Emperor snapped.

"Aw, does lil Kenny need a nappy-poo?" Tai teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, I just don't want _you_ hitting me in the face with a tennis ball, idiot!"

Tai laughed hysterically, rolled off the couch, and made his way into the kitchen. "Hey, sweet lady, what's cooking?"

Sora took the empty frying pan and held it up threateningly.

"Um… I didn't mean it that way?" He was obviously fishing for some way to make her less angry at him.

She narrowed her eyes but put the frying pan back on the burner. "Good. Now get me the sliced peppers in the fridge."

He obediently fetched the vegetables and handed the baggie to her. As she demanded something, he got it for her. It kept them both out of trouble.

"We're here!" Kari shouted, opening the door of the apartment and leading the parade inside.

"Finally," Cody muttered. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I was bored to tears."

They all found a seat around the kitchen and living room and Hatori looked at the group. "What I'm about to tell you," he began, "can never be revealed to _anyone._ Ever."

"Just spit it out!" Kyo grouched. "I don't even understand why we have to be here in the first place."

"Becaaaaause, Kyo-kun, we need to help Taichi-kun and the others adjust to 'the change'," a new voice said in singsong.

"Oh, no. Kagura…" Kyo groaned and held his head between his knees. "Dammit."

"Kyo! It's so wonderful to finally see you!" Kagura pranced into the room and kicked Kyo in the stomach.

"Son of a peach, stop hurting him!" Sora cried and shoved Kagura away from the teenager.

"It's only because I love him so – darn – much!" Kagura grunted, trying to shove Sora back out of the way of her prey.

"Then why in the name of Myotismon are you _hurting_ him?!" Sora screamed. "When you _love_ somebody, you don't beat them up! When you _love_ somebody, you suddenly become shy around them! When you _love_ somebody, you know you'd do anything for them! I should know!"

"Do you love somebody?" Kagura asked, now suddenly calm and curious.

Sora hesitated before saying, "I have the gift of love."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked, rubbing his sore stomach.

"Never mind. But Kagura, what do you mean, 'the change'?" Joe asked, looking a bit frazzled.

"What I _mean_ is, adjusting to life as a Sohma zodiac member," she declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What in the name of Gennai?" Izzy said, confused beyond all reason. "Zodiac? Sohma? What are you _talking_ about?"

"Don't you know? You're all possessed by one of the Zodiac animals, just like us," Kagura said, looking even more baffled than Izzy.

"They don't know yet, Kagura-chan," Yuki said quietly.

A look of understanding dawned on her face and she said, "Do all of you know the legend of the Chinese zodiac?"

"Yeah, twelve animals have a race, they all get into the Zodiac depending one what order they crossed the finish line," Matt said.

"No. Not true."

"Then what _is_ the story, Kagura?" Mimi asked, looking wide-eyed at the older girl.

"Well, God said one day to all the animals, 'I'm going to have a banquet tomorrow. I want everyone there, so don't be late!'

"The clever rat told his neighbor, the cat, that the banquet was to be held the day after the next, and the cat, trusting the rat, believed him.

"The next day, the rat rode up the hill on the ox's back and hopped in front of him at God's palace, and the whole procession of animals followed. But the poor cat lay asleep, waiting for a banquet that would never happen, and thus he was tricked out of the Zodiac."

Mimi had tears in her eyes, threatening to ruin her makeup.

"That's so sad," Yolie remarked. "Poor kitty…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need your pity," Kyo growled, glaring at a small stain in the carpet.

"What?"

"Each of us is possessed by the vengeful spirit of a Zodiac animal," Shigure said. "Kyo is possessed by the spirit of the cat."

"Are you possessed by something, Mr. Sohma?" TK asked.

"Please, don't call me Mr. Sohma, I'm not that old yet. I'm Shigure, and this is Hatori and Rin. I'm possessed by the dog, Hatori the dragon, and Rin the horse."

"Is everyone else in the Sohma family possessed?"

"Not all of us," Kagura said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Tai. "Only thirteen. I'm possessed by the boar, Yuki's possessed by the rat, Aayame is possessed by the snake, and Haru is possessed by the ox. Kureno is possessed by the rooster and Momiji is possessed by the rabbit. Kisa is possessed by the tiger and Hiro is possessed by the spirit of the ram. And Ritsu is possessed by the monkey."

"Who are Ritsu and Kureno?" Cody asked.

"They're other members of the family that we don't see too often," Yuki answered. "Ritsu is very concerned about passing his college finals, and Kureno never leaves Akito's side."

"Who's Akito?" Ken asked.

"The head of the family."

"Oh. Well, is he here?"

"No, he's often ill and doesn't leave the Main house that often. Anyway, we're just here to see what animal you all are."

Hatori beckoned to Tai to come closer. Tai sat on the ground in front of the doctor and the doctor wrapped Tiffany's arms around him. A puff of smoke filled the room and where Tai once sat was an adorable brown dog, the same color as Tai's hair.

"Aaw! Taichi's a PUPPY!!" Kari squealed, hugging her brother. "You're so CUTE!!"

"Gerroff…" he muttered, trying to shove her arms away with his paw.

"NO!"

"I said get OFF!!"

There was another puff of smoke and Tai was on the ground under his sister.

The girls screamed "eep!" and looked away as Tai threw his clothes back on.

"I'm good, guys," he said, grinning.

They all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I have a dog buddy!" Shigure said, smiling so happily his eyes were watering.

"Shut up and let's go," Hatori said, beckoning to TK come up next.

TK obediently sat down in front of the elder Sohma and looked up at him.

Hatori wrapped the still comatose Tiffany's arms around the young boy's shoulders and a puff of smoke filled the air.

On the ground was the most adorable little pig ever. "Oh, great, I'm a pig. This is going to be absolutely fan-tastic," he said sarcastically.

"Aw! TK-kun, you're soooo cute!" Kagura squealed, hugging her new buddy tightly.

"Hey, leggo of me!! I can't breathe!"

Kagura picked up his clothes, put him and the clothes in the bathroom, and shut the door. A "poof" was inside and in a minute, TK came striding out, his shirt on inside-out.

Next was Kari, who became a small brown garden rat.

Yuki picked her up and put her in his room so that she could put her clothes back on when she changed back.

Matt became a cow, which, needless to say, caused Haru to cry and hug his "brother".

Joe became a sheep, which caused Yolie to go ballistic. "OH MY CARLISLE HE IS SO CUUUUUTE!!"

Davis became a tiger ("Yeah! It's the eye of the tiger it's the-" he began, but was cut off by a swipe upside the head from Ken) and Yolie turned into a sea horse.

"Dah! I'm a sea horse!" she squealed. "Sick!"

In place of Ken was a dark-colored garden snake and Mimi became a mare. That was a bit of trouble…

In Izzy's place appeared a monkey and in Cody's was a rooster.

It was finally Sora's turn. "I think I'm the rabbit," she said uncertainly, pulling the knocked-out Cam's arms around her.

There was a puff of orange smoke and there sat a cat.

"Aw, Sora's a kitty! Come here, little kitty!" Mimi squealed, picking her best friend up.

"Ah, back, Queen of Pink-ness!" Sora hissed and took out her retractable claws.

Mimi grudgingly put Sora back on the ground.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief.

"No problem," Mimi replied, smiling.

Kyo looked at the small orange she-cat in awe. "A girl? As the cat? Has that ever happened before?"

"No, not that we know of," Aya responded, picking her up. "Oh, Sora, you're so cute as a kitty!"

"Back off there, killer," she warned.

He laughed nervously and put her back down.

The daughter of love dragged her clothes into the bathroom and pushed the door shut before a puff was heard and in a moment, she left, smoothing out her shirt.

"You can't let someone of the opposite sex outside the Zodiac hug you," Hatori warned. "If you do, you'll turn into your animal. You'll also change if you're too sick or tired."

The Chosen nodded.

"Akito wishes to see you the next time you have a vacation or something," Hatori added. "Do not anger him – he gets very violent."

The Chosen nodded again.

"You're free to go," Shigure said, waving them out of the apartment.

Sora hung back with Tai to finish cooking. There was something strange about how similar Kyo was to her. _"I wonder what it could be."_

000

**Ok, I KNOW it was long. Don't, like, kill me! All I want is a review!! Yes, I will (eventually) reveal that Sora and Kyo are twins. Jeez… maybe next chappie, or perhaps the one after that. Sorry I didn't tell them today, but whatevs…**

**If you review I'll give you a Haru hug! Or a Matt hug! (KYO AND TAI ARE MINE!!)**

**Adios!**

**BANDGEEK**


	5. I'M FOLLOWING YOU!

**I've haven'te even been in for a month and already I hate school. It's so hard adjusting!! The classrooms are stuffy, I don't really care for my Science teacher at present time, and I can't listen to music! ABSOLUTE TORTURE!!**

**The show in this story is one I've auditioned for. It's pretty funny, too.**

**Anyhoo, Kenny?**

**KENNY: BandGeek doesn't own diddly squat. Digimon and Fruits Basket belong to Toei and Natsuki Takaya-sensei, not us. Now can I have a cookie?**

**ME: (gives Kenny a cookie)**

**COOKIE: No, help me! I'm not the one you want I swear!**

**KENNY: (devours cookie)**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

Kyo yawned as the rain poured outside the classroom window. He felt like a Christmas tree in the stuffy, green Odaiba Public High uniform.

"Mr. Sohma, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked, staring at her student sternly.

He lifted his head off the desk and recited the Pythagorean Theorem, something that they'd been reviewing.

She nodded approvingly before continuing with the lesson.

Kyo yawned again and looked out at the wet streets. _"Damn weather,"_ he thought. _"Why did it have to rain today? Today was the day that Matt and Sora were dragging me to the theater. I wanted to be awake for this."_ He knew it was only going to be to criticize and insult, but that didn't matter. He needed a reason to be mad – it was the way he functioned.

"Psst," Tai hissed across the aisle.

Kyo rolled his head over to face the puppy. "Whaddya want, dumb dog?"

Behind Tai, Sora started going into the song "Dumb Dog" from Annie.

"Ah, shut up," Kyo growled at her.

She merely snickered and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm gonna follow you today, wherever you three are going," Tai said to her over his shoulder.

"You'll be bored to tears," Sora forewarned him.

"Not physically possible. If you locked me in a metal room with two Barbie dolls, I'd entertain myself for hours."

Sora cocked an eyebrow. "How, by having Barbie and Ken-"

"Hey, now!"

Kyo groaned at the idiots across the aisle.

"Mr. Kamiya, Ms. Takenouchi!" the teacher snapped.

The two seniors looked at her.

"Um, yes?" Sora asked meekly.

"I would appreciate it if you would pay more attention to me, and less to your friend there," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Sora replied, looking down at the floor where various scraps of paper were scatted on the linoleum.

Tai hindered a smile. For once, it wasn't him who'd been yelled at.

Kyo rolled his eyes. He was related to a couple of freakazoids.

When the 2:15 bell rang and the floodgates opened, Tai tailed Kyo, Sora, and Matt down four blocks to Maple Street, then up Maple Street to the local community center.

"Huh?" Tai said.

None of his friends paid him any notice.

They went up the front steps, down a hallway that Tai had rarely used, and into a double door marked "CULTURAL PROGRAM".

It was a huge theater, complete with catwalks, a lighting booth, a storage booth, a prop room, a backstage bathroom, and men's and women's dressing rooms.

"Whoa," Tai breathed.

Kyo scoffed. "Wow. A theater. Big deal."

There were a bunch of teenagers that Kyo vaguely recognized from school, along with an exasperated looking Yuki, a wound up Tohru, an overly-exuberant Momiji (how else would he be?), a spacey Haru, Rin (who looked really pissed at having to sit in a theater with her cousins and boyfriend), a timid Kisa, and an indifferent Hiro.

"I wonder where the director is," Matt wondered aloud, looking around. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Yeah, me neither," Sora added, joining the search.

"Kyo-kun! Sora-chan, Matt-kun, over here!" Tohru shouted across the theater.

Tai followed his friends (who still didn't pay attention to his presence) over to where the Sohma kids were sitting in the plushy blue chairs.

"Hello, Tai-kun," Tohru said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Annoyed at these idiots," he replied, shoving a finger at Matt, Kyo, and Sora.

Tohru giggled and Momiji glared at his cousin and his companions. "Don't be mean to Tai, guys! What did he ever do to you?"

Matt laughed and Sora said, counting up on her fingers, "Hm, let's see. There was the time he made me to run around the block wearing my bathing suit in the dead of winter, the time he almost set my apartment on fire, the time he got me detention for two weeks, the time he-"

Hiro smirked. "Nice work, Kamiya. Let me guess. You've basically messed their whole lives up."

"I did not, you little punk!" Tai growled at the twelve-year-old. "You'd better treat me with respect!"

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! I know what it means to me!" Haru shouted and everyone in the theater quieted and looked at him.

"It just felt right," he said, justifying his actions.

Rin smiled at him. He was a dork… but he was her dork. Or, well, he was. _"Until I dumped him…"_

"How does that feel _right_?" Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki shot him a warning look and Kyo resentfully shut up.

"It's so nice that you're doing this with us!" Kisa said with a huge smile.

Hiro grinned a small smile towards her. "Yeah, yeah." His tone of voice was indifferent.

Matt recognized someone on the other side of the crowd of students and dragged Sora away towards him. She shot the Sohmas and her friends an apologetic look before she disappeared.

Tai looked after her, shaking his head. "I don't know why she lets him do that to her. He knows she hates it."

"And yet…" A sigh.

Tai spun around and saw TK, flanked by Davis and Kari with Ken brining up the rear. "What are _you_ guys doing here? Especially you, Davis."

"We're here for the same reason as you guys," Ken answered, trying to see over Davis' head.

"Oh, right," Tai said, trying to sound like he knew why (even though he didn't). "So when does this thing start?"

"Right now, young cousin," a voice said.

Tai looked around and saw Shigure standing there, dressed in his traditional robes with a huge grin plastered on his face. He was sided by Ayame, looking just as excited, and Hatori, who looked like he was bored silly.

"Hey, guys," TK said with a wave. "Sup?"

"We're here!" Ayame said, not paying attention to the young blonde. "We can begin!"

Tai watched as the three men strode to the stage, where a table with two chairs and a keyboard with a music stand stood.

Hatori handed Shigure his briefcase and sat down next to him at the table. Ayame sat down at the keyboard and Rin waved goodbye to Haru before sitting beside Shigure at the table.

"Wonder what she's doing…" Haru said in a spacey tone.

TK groaned and Kisa slapped her forehead as she laughed at her older cousin.

Shigure exchanged some quick words with the others before standing up and striding to center stage. "Good afternoon, everyone, it's fabulous to see you! I'm Shigure, and I'm here to direct this production."

Tai's mind whirred. Production?

"I feel obligated to introduce my fellow production assistants. First, our music director and talented pianist will be Ayame Sohma!"

"Oh, Shigure!" Ayame said, his eyes watering with joy while pink flowers flew around behind him. "You'll never know how amazing that sounds when I hear my beloved say my name!"

Yuki groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Co-directing with me will be the fantasmical Hatori Sohma!" Shigure gestured to the doctor with one not unlike Vana White's notorious pose.

Hatori rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to the people in the house.

"And choreographing is the lovely Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma!" he finished.

Haru stood up and screamed, "YOU ROCK RIN!" before sitting back down like nothing had ever happened. It caused several students to stare at him in confusion.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked innocently.

Kisa laughed.

"And now we'd like to start," Shigure said and began calling people out. He'd have them sing and then after several people had gone, Rin would teach them a short dance to go with a song on her iPod. It was always the same song, "Material Girl" by Madonna.

"And now let's have… hm… Tai! Come on up here!" Shigure said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Go! Sing an 80's tune!" Kari hissed at him.

He stumbled forward and hesitantly went up the small stairs in front of the stairs. "Um…"

"Go ahead, sing," Hatori said, nodding.

Tai gulped. Eighties tune… eighties tune… The only one he could think of was by the Cure, a band he didn't normally listen to, but since his mother listened to them all the time, he knew one song well enough.

"_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care 'bout you it's_

_Friday I'm in love."_

He finished the song without any trouble (Ayame had kind of latched on with a piano part after the first chorus).

Nobody said anything as he shifted his weight awkwardly.

"What part did you say you wanted again? Corey Junior? Michael?"

"Um, I don't really have a preference, I don't think… um… I'll go sit down now…"

He edged offstage and sank into a convenient chair, blushing like crazy.

"That was really good," Momiji whispered. "I think you might have gotten the lead!"

"What is this, an audition?" Tai asked, confused.

"Yes!"

Tai looked at his hands. What had he done?!

000

A pale-skinned, dark haired girl dressed in a man's suit approached the door of the Kamiya household. She nodded to a tall, handsome, brunette man with light and feathery hair and he knocked on the door.

A woman in her mid-forties opened the door and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, Yukko-san," the cross-dressing beauty said with a smile. "It's me, Akito. The head of your family."

Yukko blinked and then realization hit her. "Oh! Akito-san, please come in. Would you like something to eat or a drink or something?"

Akito slid off her shoes in the doorway and strode in, sitting on the couch. "No thank you. Kureno?"

The man with her shook his head. "I'll pass, thanks."

Yukko nodded and nervously sat down in the armchair, tucking her hair into a bun. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Akito smiled. "I'm the head of the family. Aren't I allowed to come visit?"

Yukko nodded. "I'm just curious."

Kureno looked from one woman to the other. Sohma… Kamiya… how did this like together?

"I see you're still married to the Kamiya man," Akito said. "I'd have thought you'd marry someone with a little more… social status, money."

Yukko stiffened. "I married for love, not for social status or money. I love my husband."

Akito smiled still and nodded.

Realization dawned on Kureno. This Yukko woman had been a member of the Sohma family before marrying into the Kamiya family.

"How's your son, Taichi? He's almost seventeen now, isn't he?"

"Yes, Tai's birthday is in a few months. He keeps telling us that he doesn't want anything, but I've seen him looking at stereos and gaming systems in catolouges."

Akito nodded. "And your daughter, Hikari? Is she well?"

Yukko nodded and smiled for the first time since Akito had arrived. "Oh, yes. She's actually at auditions for a play right now, I'm so proud of her for breaking out of her quiet shell. Those friends she and Tai have, they have something to do with it. Especially that Davis, he's so funny! But that Takaishi boy, TK… he's quite a catch…"

Akito stood up with such speed she almost knocked over the coffee table. "Takaishi?!"

"Yes."

"That witch who turned her back on our family?!" Akito demanded. "No Sohma would associate with _her_ spawn!"

Yukko blinked. "No, actually, her sons are really very nice. The family comes over every year for Christmas."

Akito growled. "I forbid any of you to see that witch or her… children… ever again!"

"I'm a Kamiya. You can't _tell_ me what to do," Yukko said, standing up. "Now I think it would be best if you left."

The head of the Sohmas took a few steps forward to Yukko and slapped her across the face. "You _bitch_!"

Kureno instinctively reached forward and held Akito's arms back. "Shh… let's go. Yukko didn't mean anything by it. I think she's right. We should go and find Shigure's place. Alright?" His tone was gentle but firm, as if talking to a small child.

Akito huffed and pulled out of Kureno's arms, storming towards the door.

The door slammed and that was the only time Yukko felt safe standing up and leaning against the couch before crying.

**000**

**So Akito's here! Bun buh buuuuh! And I know, I lied about having the introduction of Kyo and Sora's ties, but… I was planning on doing it till I put in the audition! That was totally spur-of-the-moment to get the kids out of the Kamiya's apartment so Akito could show up.**

**Akito showed up because I wanted to sort of bring out the Sohma's and the DD's relations out of the shadows a bit. You'll find out more later!**

**So… Adios, amigos, and remember that reviews make me feel all warm and cuddly inside!!**

**Bye-bye,**

**--BANDGEEK--**


End file.
